deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Snowflake
Snowflake is a tiger, who is both a psychopath and a survivor, in Dead Rising 2, appearing in the unannounced mission Snowflake Boss Battle. She is found in the Yucatan Casino with Ted Smith. She reappears in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record with the same role. Snowflake Boss Battle When Chuck arrives at the Yucatan, he is captured by Ted Smith, who has plans of feeding him to Snowflake due to the lack of fresh meat. When Chuck tries to offer Ted the idea of having Snowflake eat zombies, he denies the proposal, deeming zombies as "spoiled meat". When Chuck tries to calm Ted down, he uses the word "slow" that enrages Ted and he has Snowflake attack him. However, Chuck is able to defeat Ted and tame Snowflake with a few steaks. Once Snowflake is calm, Chuck can bring her to the safe house. Taming Snowflake There is an achievement, Skill to Survive, for taming Snowflake. To tame Snowflake: # Ted needs to be killed first. # Snowflake needs to be thrown and eat three pieces of steak. Snowflake is a Bengal tiger who is trained to perform shows and tricks in the Yucatan Casino by her master, Ted Smith. Ted has been taking care of Snowflake for a very long time, considering her his only friend. After the outbreak, Ted feeds Snowflake fresh meat whenever possible, claiming that all her food has become rotten, and thus attempts to serve Chuck to the tiger. In Snowflake Boss Battle, after Ted is killed, Chuck has the option to kill Snowflake, or tame the tiger to bring back to the Safe House as a gift for Katey. When saved, Snowflake will stay in the same room as Katey, and can be presented to her as one of the Gifts for Katey. Trivia *There is a glitch where she can eat the same steak twice. If this occurs, you can take the extra steak for yourself. *Snowflake's and Ted's boss music is Narrow Escape by Celldweller *At just three-years-old, she is the youngest survivor and psychopath in the Dead Rising series thus far. She is also the only non-human survivor. *There are several posters advertising Snowflake around Fortune City. *In Off the Record, after the cutscene introducing Ted and Snowflake, Frank can sometimes be heard shouting: "It's a tiger! It's a tiger! It's a tiger!" He also makes an off-hand comment upon successfully taming her, "So... you're an orange cat called Snowflake..." Frank probably thinks that the name would fit if Snowflake was a white tiger. *There is an achievement/trophy, Skill to Survive, for taming Snowflake (in reference to the song, ''"Eye of the Tiger" ''by Survivor). Gallery File:RescuedSnowflake.png|Snowflake is brought back to the shelter. Dead Rising 2 Snowflake attacks.jpg|Snowflake attacks Chuck Meat_Snowflake.jpg|Snowflake eating one of the steaks so she will join. Snowflake.jpg|Snowflake has Joined! deadrising2 2010-09-26 12-49-27-96.png|Katey with Snowflake PortraitSnowflakeDR2.png|Notebook Portrait in Dead Rising 2 PortraitSnowflakeOTR.png|Notebook Portrait in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record b0ff54c060309f828f4e14e2c020e10c04917fb3_large.jpg Category:Dead Rising 2 Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising 2 Survivors Category:Dead Rising 2 Non-Mission Survivors Category:Gifts for Katey Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Characters Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Survivors Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Psychopaths